The Escape
by Bragi002
Summary: Set in Blood Promise. What if Rose tried to escape from Dimitri's prison? Would she pull it off? Or would Dimitri get a hold of her first? Summary sucks, I'm aware. Please just read it. I promise you its better than it looks...I think. One-shot.


**I don't really know why I wrote this, but I was dispersed from math and super bored. So, out popped this. As long as I wrote a fan fiction, I might as well post it…get some feedback on it… So, enjoy!**

I had to get out. I had to escape. I couldn't live my life like this, a monster. I was a guardian, if not by law, then by heart and soul, and a guardian would never give up. They would fight until their last breath, until their heart pounded its last beat. That's what a guardian is. A fighter.

As I looked around the spacious room (a little too big, if you ask me), my eyes landed on a golden picture frame, encrusted with small rubies along the outer edge. But that wasn't what grabbed my attention. It was the photo inside.

It was a picture of Dimitri and I, at court just last year. I had been beaming at the camera, a permanent smile plastered on my face. He, on the other hand, had been fixated on something-or someone-else.

He was looking at me.

His head was turned to the side, slightly, so that to anyone just glancing wouldn't be suspicious. But to someone with their eyes trained on it, it was quite obvious that we had more than a student/mentor relationship. Love and pride shone in his eyes, as well as desire, not only for my body (though some of it was for my hot bod), but for an open relationship. One that wouldn't be shunned by our society because we are both dhampirs. Looking at that picture, I realized that, while before I desired that too, all I wanted now was the old Dimitri back.

The one that _wasn't _a monster.

The one that _wasn't_ a strigoi.

And certainly the one that didn't knock me out, abduct me, and lock me in a room to use me as a food source.

I missed the way he kissed me, with so much passion. The way he held my hand when no one was around. The his eyes lit up whenever he saw me. To make a long story short, I missed the old him.

As thoughts and memories of him bombarded my mind, one sudden thought hit me hard. I couldn't kill him. Promise or not, I couldn't do it. Killing him would be, essentially, killing myself. I knew I was being selfish, but for once I didn't care. So long as I didn't become a strigoi myself, I could be with Dimitri.

Couldn't I?

Could I really be with an evil creature? If it was Dimitri, probably. But I don't think he would like the fact that I wanted to stay a dhampir. He would just change me by force. And with all of the endorphins pumping through my system, I wouldn't give a rat's ass.

So, I would have to escape. Even in my drunken-like stupor, I knew that much. Hopefully I could get away, return to Lissa, and never run into Dimitri again. That way I wouldn't have to kill him, and I could keep my soul. All I had to do was form some kind of plan.

I scanned the room, looking for anything that could be of use to me. Nothing. Not one thing.

I sighed and sat down on the couch in the living room, grabbing the remote. I was flipping through channels when I heard the door in the next room open. The one that led outside. The footsteps were too loud to be a strigoi, and they were light, so I knew it was a human woman.

"Inna?" I called.

The footsteps stopped, abruptly, and a minute later she walked through the door, a tray full of food in her arms. She set it down on the table in front of me and waited for my command. I motioned to the chair beside me, closest to her. She looked skeptical at first, but slowly lowered herself to the cushion.

Cue the awkward silence.

"Kak dela?" I asked slowly.

Her eyes widened, obviously thinking I only spoke English. I wasn't a complete idiot. I went on Google translate before I came to Russia.

"Harashow," she said quietly, after she recovered.

She didn't say anything else, and for a moment, it was a very uncomfortable silence. I was about to have another go at conversation, when an idea popped into my head. My back straightened as I thought about it. I knew exactly how I was going to get out.

Inna.

I had a feeling she wouldn't be too keen on helping me, but I would just have to "convince" her. I didn't want to hurt her, but I didn't want to spend eternity without a soul, either.

As I was having said epiphany, Inna had been asking me a question, and to say she looked confused would be one hell of an understatement.

"Chto eta?" She asked, leaning forward.

"Escape," I said slowly. Inna didn't speak English, and my Russian was very limited.

Her eyebrows scrunched together and her head cocked to the side. I might as well have been quacking.

"Escape," I repeated, a little louder. I got up and walked out of the room, heading for the door. She followed, and when she stopped beside me, I pointed to the key pad on the handle. "Escape."

Realization lit her eyes, and she shook her head no. I pointed again, and widened my eyes. My pout fell in place, and I turned my head to look at her. She wouldn't me my eyes, and after a moment's hesitation, she shook her head again. I was beginning to worry that it would fall off.

She wasn't going to budge easily, of that I was sure. I had no choice but to move to plan B.

I slowly started to turn my body, as if I was walking away. I heard her sigh in relief, and start to punch the keys. As soon as the click of the lock sounded, I swiveled and caught her from behind, putting her in a chokehold. She gasped for air and clawed at my arms. It didn't hurt, but it was extremely annoying, and made it hard for me to knock her out. After a few long minutes, I found an opening and punched her hard in the head. Her body slumped, and like that, she was out cold.

I gently laid her body on the ground and opened the door. Freedom wasn't far now.

I put one foot in the hallway, the other about to follow, when I heard a man's voice from around the corner. Despite the cold, hard edge, I would know that voice anywhere.

Dimitri.

I panicked. He was not going to be pleased that I tried to get away, though I don't think he would care about Inna too much.

I quickly retreated back in the room and, as quietly as I could, shut the door. After a good minute or two of preparing myself, I brought my fist up to my face and took a swing. It wasn't too hard, but I still felt a slight sting. I looked in the mirror at the red mark already starting to surface. It looked exactly like a human's work. The scratches on my arms and hands helped with the illusion too. I looked over to Inna. Her hands were red enough as is. He would believe me.

I was pacing around the room when the door opened. I turned and saw him looking between Inna and I. A harsh expression masked his beautiful features.

"She tried to attack me, God knows why, and I had to take her down. I'm sorry." I said, my voice conveying that I was telling the truth. I held my breath as I waited, impatiently, for his response.

He nodded his head and in an instant, stood before me. He placed his cold hand on my cheek to soothe the future bruise. "You're going to make an excellent strigoi."

"Prey and predator," I replied. It wouldn't hurt to give him the benefit of the doubt. Shock flashed in his eyes, and then a sinister grin crawled onto his face. It looked more like a sneer than a joyful expression.

He began walking back to the bedroom, and said over his shoulder, "Follow me."

As soon as he was out of the room, I let out a silent sigh of relief, and began to walk to him.

Freedom would have to wait.

**I hope you guys liked it! And review, por favor! It makes me happy XD**

**BTW: **

**Kak dela? = How are you?**

**Harashow = Good**

**Chto eta? = What is it?**

**If you have any tips on how to make it better, or something like that, feel free to speak your mind. And if you want to be my beta, you would make me the happiest chic alive!**

**xxxElliexxx**


End file.
